


Will The Real Power Rangers Please Stand Up!

by blaklegsanji



Series: Keep Your Friends Close and Enemies Closer [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaklegsanji/pseuds/blaklegsanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Special. One of the rangers is kidnapped, but when Kendall calls them to the base, all seven are accounted for. Now they must hurry to find the fake before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge.

"Come on guys, the kids are going to be here soon!" Kendall called out to the other rangers. Chase was the only one with her in the base, as the others were putting on their costumes for their Halloween party. 

Soon one of them ran out. "Oohh Chase!" It was Tyler. Running in the base, making ghost noises and wearing a gigantic white sheet over him. "Great job on my ghost costume." He praises, and Chase smiles, nodding his thanks. 

A few seconds later Riley comes walking out. Wearing the same ghost costume as Tyler and making the same ghost noises. Macy following right behind him. "Ooh - wait a second." He says noticing Tyler's costume. "You're a ghost too?" 

The other rangers come out, all noticing that they were all wearing the same ghost costume. "I believe we are all ghosts." Ivan states amusingly. 

Koda, who was, almost excitedly glancing at everyone,  pushes up his ghost costume and says, "I like that we look same," he puffs out his chest proudly. "Like tribe." 

Riley and Macy follow suit, pushing up their ghost costumes as well. However, Riley's attention was diverted when he hears Chase's voice. 

"Even under that fine costume, I can tell you're unhappy." Chase says to one of the ghost rangers.

Throwing up the sheet in a huff, Shelby glared in annoyance at the black ranger. "Chase!" She yells. "You made us  _all_ the same costume?"

"Yeah, well -" Chase throws his costume on over himself. "I looked so good in the first one, I figured I'd make seven." He turns to grab a big rectangular mirror, looking over himself. "Even under this sheet I look awesome." He laughs with Ivan making making silly antics behind him.

Shelby snatches the mirror away with a grunt.

Feeling it was time to ignore the usual banter of Chase and Shelby. Riley notes the slight difference in costume their mentor was wearing. "So, you're dressing up as Cupid Miss Morgan."

"Oh." Kendall seemed to remember something, turning around to grab something from her desk. "It's an honor of the new Dino Cupid Charger." She says proudly, while holding up the new dino charger for all the rangers to see.

"Cupid Charger?" Macy questions, raising an eyebrow.

Riley hears her skepticism, mainly because he feels it too. Wondering how something with the name 'cupid' could be any real threat to anyone.  Besides that, Riley also had a bad feeling about it too.

"And what noble purpose might that serve Miss Morgan?" Ivan questions too, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

Kendall smiles, "One struck by a blast of this energy, and evil monster will fall in love with the first thing it sees." She explains.

Soon enough that bad feeling in Riley just intensified. He watched Shelby grab the dino charger. "Oh, so it'll quit fighting. That genius." She points at Kendall.

"Come on we're going to be late for our own party!" Tyler reminds them.

The rangers nodded, throwing their costumes over themselves, and running out of the base. Making ghost noises with Kendall smiling right behind them.

XXX

Riley was sitting alone at a table while watching the guests of the party having fun. He wasn't much of a party type of person, and he wasn't good at mingling with people. He was - what Macy used to call him when they were younger - a socially unapproachable person with no sense of fun. 

 A familiar accented cry of joy made his head turn. Riley sees two of the ghost rangers near one of the games. He knew it was Chase and Shelby, because of the accent and the annoyed grunt. Obviously from the way that he was hoot and hollering, Chase won. He watched the two push up their costumes and Shelby was glaring daggers at him while Chase was grinning widely. Of course the pink ranger rolled her eyes and stomped away to somewhere else. 

Riley frowned however, when he notice a girl wearing a bumble bee costume walk right behind Chase. The girls hand came up and trailed up Chase's back, and the black ranger turned to greet her with a smile that always made Riley weak in the knees. 

He hears Macy sit next to him with a "Hey kiddo." But he ignores her. 

The girls hand never leaves Chase's back. Now he can literally say he was green with envy. Literally. Especially when the girls hand rubs up and down Chase's back, a little too slowly and sensually for his taste. He watches her hand trail up again, and rest on his shoulder. Worst of all Chase looked like he was actually flirting with her. That made Riley's heart drop.

"Riley what's wrong?" Macy questions, but again he doesn't answer. She follows his gaze to Chase and the bumble bee costume wearing girl. "Oh." 

Riley looked down, and noticed his gloved hand was clenching against his costume tightly. He didn't understand why Chase was flirting with her. He thought he and Chase were becoming closer, in an intimate way, specially with all the touchig, the caressing of his hair and the almost kisses that - never - happened - but - they - did - in - his - head. Either way he thought there was a connection growing, and with they way Chase always acted around him, thought that connection was going both way, but...

_Who am I kidding? It's not like Chase and I are dating. Just because of a few touches and almost kisses, doesn't mean I can claim him for myself. He can flirt with whoever he wants._

He was pulled from his thoughts by Macy tugging on his shirt. Frantically whispering to him, "Chase is coming, Chase is coming."

Quickly looking up, it was a confirmation that Chase was, indeed walking his way. 

_Okay, be cool Riley. Don't let him see that you were thinking about the lack of your relationship depressingly. Just. Be. Cool._

"Hey." Chase greeted. "Why are you two sitting here looking bummed out? Shouldn't you be having fun like the rest of us?"

Riley was going to reply back. He really was! But, unfortunately, Macy beat him to the punch.

"Riley's an unapproachable person with no sense of fun." She pushes up her sheet and smiles sweetly at Chase.

Chase seemed to find this amusing, and Riley wished he could glare at Macy if he could. 

_You little -_

"Oh I think I hear Shelby calling me." She suddenly stands up." Walking in the opposite direction of where Shelby was. "I'll leave you two alone."

_\- brat._

It was a good thing he had his costume on because he was pretty sure his face was heating up, badly. Chase laughing didn't help either.

_I hope you trip on your costume and fall flat on your face._

Chase sat in the chair next to him, watching Macy run off. Laughing, "You were right, she is a little crazy."

Riley snorts. "A little is an understatement."

Chase nods, but changes the conversation. "So you're not much of a party person?"

Riley sighs. Throwing up his costume over him, and shook his head. "Not really, in fact, I've probably only been to a couple of parties." He frowns. "Actually I don't really think you could consider them parties, especially if you're just sitting around a fire with your family."

"Then why don't I show you how to have a good time?" Chase smirked, and grabbed his hand.

Riley tried not to blush, but shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not really a fun person."

Chase scooted in closer, and shook his head. "That's not gonna cut it, you are going to have fun." He tugged his hand.

Riley tried to resist, but Chase was too strong and pulled him out of his chair. Tugging him to the nearest game.

Unfortunately though they didn't get the chance to get close enough when their dino coms went off. The other rangers gathering behind them. "Rangers, get down to the base, its urgent." Kendall notified them.

Riley nodded. "We're on our way Miss Morgan."

The rangers run out of the cafe. But Chase subtlety pulls him back, and says. "Perhaps another time." And winks before running after the others.

Riley groaned and shakes his head, watching Chase from behind. "He's making this a lot harder." He says to himself, running off. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendall puts the rangers through a series of questions to find out which one is fake.

"Hey we're here." Tyler called out when the rangers all walked in to the base.

Riley watched as Kendall walked over to them, counting out loud as they all began to remove their ghost costumes. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven?" She shook her head in disbelief. Riley has never seen her look so baffled and confused before, she looked over at them again, probably, mentally doing another head count.

"What's wrong?" Tyler questioned noticing the troubled look on their mentors face.

"Well a little while ago one of the rangers was kidnapped from the party." She placed her hands on her hips and shaking her head again. "But, all of you are here - which must mean - one of you is a fake." 

There was this sudden tension in the air, and the rangers all looked at each other with shock and disbelief at their mentors words. Riley did a once over at his friends, because to him, none of them looked like any fake. In fact they all looked pretty much normal, but if Kendall was right, which she almost always was, then -

Riley couldn't help but glance over at Macy, as much as he  _hated_ himself for even going down those thoughts. She wasn't paying attention because she was looking at Kendall with a frown, he didn't want to believe that Macy was the fake ranger but his mind couldn't help but to consider those thoughts, after everything that happened with her and Fury, and the mind control, it was the only logical possibility. Maybe Fury was coming back for revenge, or worse, coming back for Macy again, but there hasn't been any sign of Fury since they saved Macy, and he always made sure to get the affirmative from Keeper that the amulet was still destroyed in tiny pieces and locked away. 

He looked away and eyed the floor when he felt a pair of eyes burn on the back of his head, but didn't dare turn to see who it was. As much as he didn't want to believe that Macy was turning evil again, she was the highest probable suspect, but then again they were all probable suspects. He wasn't around Tyler, Koda, or Ivan when 'one of the rangers was kidnapped.' He noticed Shelby, but he wasn't too sure since he only saw her once. He was in fact around Chase and Macy before they got called to the base, and he knew for certain that he wasn't the fake, because he would definitely remember getting kidnapped against his own will. Chase and Macy however, he wasn't too sure, especially Macy (again he hates himself), but Chase was kind of acting weird too.

But then again Chase always acted weird, and Riley did have his eyes on him the whole time - well partially since he was glaring down bumble bee girl - but he was pretty sure Chase didn't get kidnapped. Then there was Kendall, nobody was around her and she was the one who warned them about the kidnapping, but then if it was a monster, then the monster wouldn't know where their base would be at, so perhaps Kendall was in the clear. Maybe.

Riley looked around and noticed Keeper wasn't present. It wasn't a shock but at the same time he really, really wished he was, because Keepers staff would probably really come in handy right about now. If it was able to detect that Chase was under a spell than maybe it could detect which one of them was fake. 

His eyes, unfortunately, caught Macy's gaze, she looked a little weary, but Riley wasn't oblivious to her tense shoulders and maybe she was suspecting that they were all going to think she was the fake too, and suddenly Riley felt like the biggest jerk in the world. He moves to follow the others to put away their costumes, Halloween party already long forgotten.

His attention turned to Kendall when she grabbed a small, open case and walked to the Energems, taking them out of their resting place and placing them in the box. "Since one of you is a clone, I'm going to hold on to the Energems until we discover who it is." She breathes out.

"How do we figure out who's who?" He hears Shelby say, a slight annoyance in her tone. He doesn't blame her.

"I'll ask each of you a few questions." Kendall walks to a table with a computer monitor, and a strange device right next to it. "Only the real rangers would know the answers."

The rangers all gave each other cautious looks, but Shelby huffed. "I'll go first I'll prove I'm no fake." She walks over to the table.

"Hand under the lie detector please." Kendall instructs her, putting her glasses on.

Riley swallows a lump in his throat as he watches Shelby sit on a box around the table, softly laying her hand under the lie detector device. She looked fairly comfortable and a lot more confident about the fact that she was about to be asked series of unknown questions. Riley wasn't so certain about the questions, whether it be because he was afraid he would answer something wrong, or for the fact that they may be personal question she wasn't willing to answer.

Probably the latter of the two.

"I've programed the machine to find out whether you're fake." She explains. "Now, Shelby, when did you and Tyler discover that Riley had an Energem?"

Riley felt his heart racing, but there was a sense of relief for him to know that the questions were ranger related. 

"Well, Tyler and I were heading back to the museum after our first fight with Ice Age, and we were wondering trying to figure out why the Energems were in dinosaur fossils in the first place, when I noticed Riley on the side of the road, his scooter had broken down."

Ah yes. Riley remembered that day clearly, the day that he met two out of six of his best friends.

_*Flashback*_

_Riley tried not to look between the two in the front seat and stare them down like he hasn't seen any other human in the world. He was grateful that they arrived just in time when his scooter had broken down, but also very embarrassed about the manual, that was obviously too old that a mere truck passing by was strong enough to blow it all away._

_However the three suddenly heard a voice crying out and the guy, Tyler, put the jeep in park._

_"Help!" A woman waved her arms in the air for them to stop. "Please, my husband_ _he's trap." the woman gestured to an overturn car that looked like it was currently in a bad accident. A man trapped underneath it._

_The three jumped out of the car and, Shelby and Riley were faster and already running to the man who was groaning in pain._

_"Hang on!" Shelby called out._

_"Are you okay?" Riley questioned next._

_Tyler came up right behind them, and then the three of them tried to push the car over by force, or at least lift it up so the poor man trapped underneath could get out safely. They pushed, grunting, trying to find the will power to at least free the man, but they were too weak._

_It was only when Riley smelled the lingering oder of oil leaking from the car._

_"Okay, we can do this together." Tyler tried to sound positive, and encouraging._

_With the car leaking, and the probability of it exploding, it was all the motivation they needed to try with all their will power to move the car as far away as possible. They pushed at the car again, and not giving up, there was a sudden since of power surging through all three of their bodies and suddenly, the car flew into the air, exploding loudly._

_"What in the world?" The woman behind them exclaimed shockingly, and Riley was a little shocked himself._

_Tyler, Shelby and Riley all turned away, still shocked by what just happened, and all three of them pulled out the same, but different colored crystals, all glowing brightly._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Then we came here and discovered we're power rangers." Shelby smiled gently, like she was reminiscing the memory of that day that changed their lives, fondly.

Riley smiled fondly at that memory too. He heard Tyler breathed out a  _"yeah"_ before realizing that everyone was eyeing him and closed his mouth shut.

"Next question." Kendall turned back to Shelby. "How did we get rid of Smokescreen and Wrench's explosive?"

Shelby was quiet for a second before saying. "Well we had to cancel Fossil Fun Day, and we were trying to move it when suddenly -

Riley tuned her voice out as she began to explain step by step of what happened that day. He remembered it clearly as it was yesterday, he remembered being angry and hurt that Macy had known all along about what would have happened if they didn't find a way to stop the bomb. They were extremely lucky that Ivan decided to stay behind and that he and Tyler were able to combine the Megazord and the Ptera Zord, or else they would have all been ancient history.

\- and Sledge got a taste of his own medicine."

Shelby finishing explaining that day brought Riley back from his thoughts. She seemed very smug that she was able to recount those days.

"Glorious day indeed." Ivan laughed along with Tyler, who gave him a high five, but their hands dropped slowly as if they remembered that one of them could be the clone ranger.

"That should be enough data. Computer, is Shelby real, or a fake?" 

**"Shelby is -"**

The computer began processing the data that Shelby had provided, and she seemed to be tense than she was a few minutes ago. She gulped and looked over at them, Riley could feel the tension surrounding them, waiting for the computer to confirm that Shelby was either real, or a fake.

They all watched the computer nervously, until it finally stopped scanning and a large green checkmark was shown.

**\- real!"**

Everyone deflated, and the tension ceased for a bit. Kendall walked back o ver to Shelby and handed her back her Energem. "You may have your Energem back."

Shelby stands up and smiles, taking back her Enenrgem with relief, all the tension gone from her body. She walked back over to them and took a seat right in front of him, when Kendall called out. "Koda."

Riley watched Koda being typical Koda, pointing at himself. "My turn?" Kendall gestured a finger for him to get over there.

Koda walked over and sat down, and same as Shelby - hesitantly though - placed his hand under the lie detector. 

"Okay." Kendall said. "How did you get Peter out of the cave when you both were captured by Slammer?"

Riley felt very worked for Koda, because even though he was a ranger, he was still a caveman and he wasn't sure that Koda could remember the exact details of what happened that day. He could get the information mixed up in his head, or he could get an important detail wrong that his brain is getting mixed up with something else. Koda could be the innocent one here and because of his naivety, it could cause him to be caused of being a fake. 

Koda seemed confused and Riley felt his heart beat faster, until Koda said. "Oh, Peter very smart boy." Koda smiled.

And so they were at it again. Another person reliving a memory of a particular day that a monster attacked. Riley kind of tuned him out again as Koda tried to explain the events of that day too, he turned away and his heart almost stopped when his eyes met Chase's that he almost fell out of his seat. Chase gave him a small, weary smile and turned away again to listen to Koda's explanation. Riley averted his eyes but luckily nobody else seemed to notice the exchange between them. 

To his left, he saw Macy standing with her arms crossed, leaning against the table. She seemed to sense Riley's eyes on her and turned to him with a raised eyebrow, Riley ducked his head shyly, but eased a little when he felt a small pat to his head. He managed to catch the last part of Koda's explanation.

\- because of his GPS, and my instincts, we escaped." Koda grinned widely at Kendall and she smiled back. "Is that right Miss Morgan?"

Kendall hummed. "Computer, is Koda real or a fake?"

**"Koda is - real!"**

Koda was satisfied, by the way he was smiling widely and stood up. Kendall gave him his Energem, and Koda went on his way to sit in his seat. Riley grinned at him, of course Koda would come out alright in the end. It was Koda after all. How could he ever have any doubts.

"Okay, Tyler." She glared at the red ranger, and he flinched badly. "Your turn." She motioned to the lie detector.

Tyler stood up and walked over to sit, placing his hand under the device. This was definitely something that Riley was worried about, since Tyler was the red ranger and their leader, he was the probably the first prime target on Sledge's list. If there was one person that would be probable to attack it would definitely be Tyler, he knew the disadvantage the team was without their leader. So maybe kidnapping Tyler and taking his form, Sledge or hover probably thought would be clever, and the last person anyone would think was a clone.

"How did you meet Chase?"

Tyler looked around Kendall, straight at the black ranger. "Chase, I don't even know if you remember this, but -"

Riley sighed as Tyler went on to explain how he met Chase and how Chase helped him find the cave that his father went exploring in hoping to find a clue there to find clues about his disappearance. He explained how he found a fossil down there in the caves and found his Energem. Riley snuck a glance at the black ranger, seeing a smile forming on his face, because it seemed that Chase did remember something about that, surprisingly.

"So I guess if it weren't for Chase, I wouldn't have found my Energem."

Kendall pointed a finger, and asked. "How did you know to call your T-Rex Zord the first time you met it?" She retorts.

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed, as he seems to be thinking back. "Thats a trick question, I didn't call it, Rexy just showed up." He smiled pleased.

Kendall nodded. "Very good, computer, is Tyler real or a fake?"

**"Tyler is - real!"**

Everyone in the base seemed to let out a sigh, that almost made Riley wonder if the others were all thinking the same thing about Tyler like he was. Or maybe it was because he was their leader that they were so relieved. Again, probably the latter of the two. Kendall gave Tyler his Energem back.

"Chase." She says sternly.

"Alright Miss Morgan, here I come." Chase made his way past them. Riley almost jumped again when Chase patted his shoulder as he moved to the lie detector and sit in the seat that was currently occupied by Tyler. 

"You know what to do."

Chase puts his hand under the device, but in a mere second pulled back with a yell, and dangling his hand back like the device burned him. Everyone was on edge at that point, literally getting off their seats. Kendall looked furious and embarrassed by Chase, but also a little worried until Chase gave them all a playful smile and chuckled. "Just kidding."

"Chase." Kendall scolded.

The other sighed in relief and sat back down. "He's real." Shelby rolled her eyes.

Riley had to agree with her, especially if Chase was being playful at a time, especially at a dire time, like this. Riley kind of figured that Chase was still in fact Chase, because he had his eyes on Chase for most of the entire party. And if Chase is taking this time to be a joke than there was no doubt.

"How did we defeat giant clone Fury, and giant Duplicon?" She literally got in his face.

Riley got worried when Chase didn't seem to answer right away, and Riley wasn't going to take the blame that he accidentally made a fart noise from his mouth, and the others looked at him kind of disgusted. Kendall's snapped her head at them, and Riley made himself small. "Don't give him any hints."

But it seemed that Chase did indeed take the hint, and he chuckled upon realizing. "Oh yeah."

Riley was very satisfied with himself when Chase recalled the incident with Duplicon and the Dino Gas Charger and how disgusting but amazing it was to have that as a weapon. Riley rolled his eyes but smiled fondly.

"That fart was a stroke of evil genius, Kendall." He praised their mentor.

"Thank you." She accepted the compliment, but placed her things down and got eye level with Chase. "And, it's Miss Morgan." She corrected.

Chase seemed to be getting nervous at her death glare, as they all labeled it.

"Computer, is Chase real or a fake?" She didn't look away, and it occurred to Riley that Kendall didn't hesitate to think that Chase was the fake ranger, probably because of his immaturity. 

 **"Chase is - real!"** The computer identified.

Everyone relaxed, especially Riley and Miss Morgan looked a little annoyed as she gave Chase back his Energem and Riley felt a little guilty that he kind of had a part in helping Chase remember about that fight. But then again, he was positive that Chase wasn't the fake ranger, so there was the small part of him that was satisfied. 

Chase walked back over, mumbling something about his Energem. He probably had no idea that it was Riley that gave him the hint but that was okay, he didn't need suspicions down his back. Especially from Chase.

"Macy." Kendall called, and Riley had to keep his mouth from opening.

He watched with worried eyes as Macy walked over to where Chase sat before her. Macy didn't seem too worried, but Riley knew his best friend like the back of his hand, and the way the right side of her mouth lifted up, showing a small dimple on the edge of her chin, told him that Macy was either, nervous, stressed, or upset about the whole thing.

Kendall nodded to her, and Macy placed her hand under the lie detector. Riley tensed up, because not even earlier he had been mentally accusing her that she was the fake ranger, and didn't give it a second thought. Just like Kendall with Chase. He wondered what kind of question Kendall was going to ask her, because Macy has only been here for a few weeks. 

"How did you bond with your Energem when you first found it?" 

Even though it was a simple question that Macy had explained that fateful day they saved her from Fury's mind control, he didn't want to get his hopes up just yet. Riley remembered every word that Macy had said that day, and he would know when she said something that didn't sound right. Macy went on to explain about the Energem and saving a boy standing in the middle of the road with two cars coming in fast, and quickly to save him. How the kids mom thanked him and how she felt the surge of power course through her.

"Okay." Kendall nodded. "Computer, is Macy real, or a fake?"

**"Macy is -"**

Riley gulped, and for some reason,  the computer seemed to be taking forever, or maybe it was just in his head, but it seemed like time almost stopped to torture him even more. Macy seemed tense too, but she put up a front.

**\- real!"**

Riley was the only one who sighed in relief, and deflated in his chair. He watched Macy smile and relax herself by the computers judgement. Kendall smiled and handed back her Energem and Macy made her way back to stand in her spot beside him. That would've been a good moment, until Riley realized that he and Ivan were the last two left to be judged by the computer.

"So, one of us is fake, Sir Riley." Ivan narrowed his eyes, but pointed with a head gesture towards him, silently indicating that he was the fake and not Ivan himself. Riley gulped and felt totally helpless.

Kendall was staring pointedly at him and gestured with her hands to get in that seat right that second. Suddenly Riley began to wonder if the world was getting back at him for giving Chase the hint. He stood up on shaky legs, gracelessly stumbling over to the seat and sat down in a slump, placing his hand under the lie detector, and suddenly he felt like things were about to get bad.

"Nervous?" Kendall suddenly appeared next to him, and Riley tried his best to not flinch, especially in front of everyone where there were already looking at him with suspicion. 

"I, just like to get this over with, please." He sighed wearily.

Kendall hummed, and stood right behind him when she asked the one question he was not expecting to be asked. " Riley, do you like someone?"

Riley felt his face heating up and his eyes widened, heartbeat speeding up. He stuttered, "L-Like? S-Sure, there are a lot of people I like."

Kendall chuckled a little and Riley watched her shake her head. "No, I mean  _like,_ like someone. Do you have a crush on someone, who's caught your fancy?"

Riley began to wonder when Kendall became so observant, because she wouldn't be asking  _that_ question if she didn't know who it was that Riley actually fancied, and there was no way he was going to admit that out loud, in front of everybody. Especially Chase, who was looking at him with this weird look, one that made Riley's insides flutter. 

"That's ridiculous." He laughed, nervously. "I don't like anybody like that."

"No?" Macy narrowed her eyes at him, and suddenly that day that Macy first arrived and outright noticed his feelings for Chase popped into his head. And he so very much wished that she had forgotten that little thing throughout the days they were trying to save her.

Riley shook his head. "I mean, we all will find someone, someday, that we'll  _like,_ and all, but there isn't really anyone here who's caught my eye."

"Oh really?" Shelby leaned forward with a smirk on her face, and he suddenly remember the conversation he had with her when they were all training outside before the incident with Gold Digger. Now he wished that he had never told her in the first place!

"Okay, okay." He tried to take in several deep breaths. He felt like he was about to have a panic attack. "There may be someone I might have a crush on, but it's nobody from here."

He looked up to see surprise faces from the guys, but his stomach dropped when he noticed Shelby and Macy giving each other a look, because of course they knew he was lying, but of course someone would lie when asked about who they have a major crush on. Nobody wants to admit that, especially out loud where said crush is only sitting a few feet away from him.

Kendall narrowed her eyes at him. "Computer, is Riley real or a fake?"

**"Riley is -"**

And Riley was wrong when he believed that waiting for Macy's judgement was like time stopped, because he was pretty sure waiting for his own judgement he couldn't even breathe. He knew exactly what that computer was going to say, and the others were waiting, tensely.

**\- lying, fake detected!"**

"It's not me!" Riley resorted when the other rangers stood up to confront him. "I swear."

"I knew you looked suspicious." Ivan accused.

Riley stepped back, when Tyler said. "What did you do with the real Riley?"

The green ranger stepped back and tried to find a way to make this all more understandable as he could. They were all looking at him with suspicious eyes, and he was certain if he made one move someone was going to pounce on him.

"Tell us." Tyler commanded.

"What we do with monster, Miss Morgan?"

That's when Riley saw the confused face Kendall made, and she quickly turned around to face Koda, before turning back to him, sighing. "I believe you Riley." She ignored the confused protests of the other rangers, and walked over to Riley's side. "Here's your Energem."

"What?" Tyler shook his head at his mentor.

"He's not the monster." Kendall declared to the rangers.

"Then who is?" Shelby eyed the others.

Everyone turned towards the slide entrance when they heard muffled grunts getting closer and closer to their base, and were shocked when a familiar ghost costume came sliding down. The guys immediately ran to help the person, but Riley was confused ad started to do his own recounting. He turned back around when they got the costume off and they all gasped in surprise.

"Koda?" Tyler said.

But Koda was pointing at the other Koda in the room. "That, not me, cause I'm me." He turned to Tyler. "Yes?"

Ivan nodded. "Indeed you are you Koda." and pointed at the other one. "And he is the fake."

The rangers all came forward, only a table standing in the way between the fake Koda and them. "How'd you know?" Riley questions to Kendall.

"He called me Miss Morgan twice." She shook her head. "Koda always calls me Kendall."

Koda jumped over the table, landing in front of his clone. "Give me, my Energem." He says in a common voice.

The fake Koda smirked, and held up the Energem. "Try and take it. I'm as much K-Koda as you are." He got into a fighting stance.

Koda took his stance as well, and says, "Only real Koda, can stop this."

They watch Koda jump up and in the air, twists with a kick to the fake Koda, knocking him out, the blue Enerngem flying out of his hand. When the fake Koda fell to the floor, thats when purple energy released around him and the true identity of the fake Koda came to light. She looked like a giant purple vampire, in Riley's case.

The monster was far from happy, letting out a loud screech while transforming herself into a bat and flew out of the base.

"Whoa it transformed!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Hurry friends!" Ivan states. "She knows the location of our base, we must catch a bat."

The rangers followed the bat out of the base and into the streets. Riley doesn't know how long they've been running, but with Koda's sense of smell, they rounded a corner and found her, transforming back to her original form.

"There she is!" Koda yells. "It's morphin time!"

The rangers all morph, and before they could get to the monster herself, they should have known there were going to be Vivix around somewhere along the way.

"Vivix!" she cracks out a whip. "Attack those lame brain losers!"

The rangers run and the fight begins - or something along the lines that Ivan yells out - but Riley was too preoccupied fighting his own gang of Vivix to be worried about the others. Luckily, it seemed that Tyler managed to cut down most of the Vivix, but there were still some guarding the monster. 

Riley was about to attack those Vivix when he overheard Ivan suggesting to Shelby to use the new Dino Cupid Charger. He stayed back, as Shelby pushed the charger into her morpher. 

_Dino Cupid charger, engage!_

"Dino Morpher, love blast!" Shelby shoots at the Vivix, but it didn't seem to hurt them, the monster seemed confused too. When the Vivix were about to see her, Shelby ducked down and behind her, Ivan held up a large mirror, showing only the mincer, who seemed entranced by her own reflection. Of course this was the first thing the Vivix saw, so -

"Give her a hug Vivix." Ivan suggested to them, and they took it.

"Oh no!"

The Vivix bounded onto her, and Ivan took this time to finish her off properly. Of course not even a few seconds later, the magna beam came shooting down and the monster grew giant. Ivan decided to take care of tho one with the Ptera Charge Megazord, and was handling it well on his own. Until he called Tyler to call the Pachy Zord, and the two teamed up rather nicely. 

XXX

It was night time when the rangers were closing up, and when Riley walked in he frowned when he saw Shelby hitting her morpher. "What's wrong?"

Shelby loked at him annoyed. "I think the Dino Cupid Charger jammed inside my Dino Charge Morpher, do you think you can get it out, I still have to put stuff up." She handed him the morpher either way, and walked out the doors, leaving him the task to, try, and take out the charger.

He frowned when the morpher didn't automatically release it, he tried again but he apparently lost his patients and began to do what Shelby was doing earlier and hitting, trying to force the charger out.

"Come on." He shook his head.

Unfortunately in that moment, Chase just so happened to walk in and notice he immense struggle. "Hey what are you doing?" He put his stuff down on the counter.

Riley shook his head. "Shelby got the Dino Cupid Charger jammed in her morpher and asked me to try and take it out. But, it's really stuck in there, it won't come out." He hits it again.

"Huh." Chase clasped his hand around the morpher, and much to Riley's shock right on top of Riley's hand. Chase actually seemed to be trying to take the thing out, but Riley had long given up when Chase's hand touched his. "So, what was the truth?" Chase looked up at him, smiling, his hand still nestled softly on top of Riley's. "Who do you like, actually?"

Riley's eyes widened a little, fidgeting a little but Chase's eyes were serious. The hand on his became two times hotter, and he slipped his hand away. "The truth - well - I uh -"

To his greatest relief, Shelby chose that moment to walk in, both he and Chase turning away. "Hey, Riley, did you get it out yet?" She grabbed it before he could answer, and when she began tinkering with it, she accidentally pulled the trigger, and the blast ended up hitting Chase where he was standing by Ivan, who was backing away at that point. "Chase are you okay? I'm sorry, sorry."

Macy, Koda and Tyler rushed in when they heard the commotion and Macy gasped. "Oh was that the Dino Cupid Charger?"

"The first person Chase sees, he'll fall in love with." Shelby warned.

The rangers all took to hide behind the counter, while Riley was a little hesitant before he was grabbed down by Macy. They waited a little but didn't hear anything, until Chase said, "Hey, you are truly beautiful."

The rangers furrowed the brows in confusion, and Riley just barely heard Ivan ask him, "Who did he see?"

Riley shook his head. "I don't know."  _Even though I really wanted it to be me!_

They all slowly looked up right when Chase was talking to himself in the mirror with a flirty look. "What are you doing later, you handsome rascal."

The others just shook their heads, and Tyler pointed out. "Great, now he's even more in love with himself."

Riley sighed and glared over at Macy when he saw Chase kissing his own reflection. Macy holds up her hands in defense, even though she knew exactly what she did. When was he ever going to get a break?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late! I was so preoccupied and I kind of got obsessed with another poplar pairing (Sterek). I didn't forget this though!
> 
>  
> 
> So when I was watching this episode over again, I couldn't help but notice something. Did anyone noticed that it was Riley that gave Chase the hint? I swear if you go back and look at that scene real closely you'll understand what I mean!


End file.
